


deep inside deep inside deep inside crazy

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Fisting, M/M, Post-Lawsuit Era (DBSK), Sex, inspired by Intoxication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Changmin watches a fancam of Junsu in Thailand, and he doesn't care if his hyung just got off the plane, doesn't care if he's tired, doesn't care that it's three in the morning.
Relationships: Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 1





	deep inside deep inside deep inside crazy

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Changmin pressed the buzzer twice and then held it down. The annoying noise did not come through the door, but Changmin had been in Junsu’s apartment often enough to know what it sounded like. He let it up for another moment and then buzzed again.

“What?” Junsu’s voice said through the intercom.

“It’s about time. Let me in.”

Junsu inhaled deeply and pressed the button. The door beeped and Changmin slipped inside. He wondered how many fangirls saw him.

Junsu was striding down the hall to meet him, and Changmin grabbed his arm and pulled him in the opposite direction. His hyung had just returned from Thailand, and from the smell and look of him, had just climbed out of the shower.

“What the hell, Minnie? It’s late.”

“It’s early,” Changmin said, nodding at the analog clock that said it was after three a.m.

Junsu scoffed.

Changmin dragged Junsu to his bedroom, and then pushed him onto his bed. “Sit.”

“Yes, sir,” Junsu muttered.

Changmin frowned at his tone, and decided this probably wasn’t a great idea, but he didn’t care. “It’s your fault I’m here,” he said.

“How is it my fault that you barged into my apartment right before I went to bed?” Junsu asked and yawned.

Changmin stalked to him and ran his hands through Junsu’s blond hair, tugging lightly. Junsu shut his eyes, fingers easily finding the belt loops of Changmin’s jeans. He kneeled, straddling Junsu’s lap and tilted his head back for a deep kiss. Their tongues wrapped around each other and Junsu made a noise of surprise at how aggressive Changmin was being. Changmin didn’t care. He wanted Junsu’s tongue in his throat and all over his body.”

Changmin broke away with a growl. “The hair and fucking fancams of Intoxication, Tarantellegra and those fucking female dancers during Lullaby … oh god.” He grabbed one of Junsu’s hands and ran his finger over the black nail polish on each fingertip. He moaned, eyes shutting and lifted Junsu’s hand enough to suck on his fingertips.

Junsu put his hand on Changmin’s shoulder and pressed down.

Changmin moaned, falling to the floor, kneeling between Junsu’s legs. He held Junsu’s wrist lightly and sucked on three of his fingers.

“Want you,” Changmin said, words muffled. “Want your black-painted fingers in me. Want to be stretched open and—”

Junsu pulled his hand away and slightly slapped Changmin’s cheek. “Then why exactly do you still have clothes on?”

Changmin whimpered and yanked his t-shirt off. He unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down his thighs. He shifted to take them off, but Junsu stopped him, hands cupping his cheeks and kissed him again.

“That’s enough. Turn around and put your face on the floor.”

Changmin shivered and did as he was told.

“So in your rambling,” Junsu said, “you didn’t say anything about wanting my cock in you, just my fingers.”

Changmin whimpered again, and opened his mouth to protest. Junsu pressed a finger into his ass, and Changmin moaned, eyes shutting. His dick was pinched against his zipper, but he knew better than to move it himself.

“Where are your hands?” Junsu asked in a harsh voice.

Changmin stretched his hands out in front of him.

Junsu forced a second finger into his dry body.

Changmin clawed at the carpet, whining from the dry drag and spread his knees more. He moaned, cock and balls smashed in his pants.

Junsu gripped an ass cheek and spit dribbled down his cleft.

“How many of my fingers do you want inside you, dongsaeng?” Another finger pressed in with the other two.

Changmin squeezed his eyes shut. It was so tight. Junsu didn’t move his fingers, just kept them there. He spit on Changmin again.

“I guess I’ll just have to decide, huh?”

Changmin whimpered.

Junsu finally moved his fingers, not out of Changmin, but around each other.

The sting was almost unbearable.

The heat of Junsu’s mouth landed at the top of his cleft, and the wet slide of his tongue went down, stopping at his fingers.

Changmin panted into the carpet. “Please, hyung, please.”

Junsu spanked him sharply. “You’ve told me what you want.”

Changmin opened his eyes, knowing they were begging.

Junsu shook his head. He yanked his hand away from Changmin’s body and stood up.

Changmin held his breath, watching through lust-blurred vision. When Junsu went to his dresser, Changmin exhaled in relief. It just meant Junsu was going to play with him. If Junsu meant to leave him on the floor for who knew how long, he would have left the room.

Changmin whimpered, and Junsu looked over at him.

“What?” Junsu asked.

“Sexy. So … please, hyung. Want you to play with me”

Junsu smirked at him. “I know what you want, dongsaeng.”

Changmin shut his eyes. Junsu really did know what he needed. Better than anyone else did. Cold rubber touched his lips and he opened his mouth for a ball gag. Junsu tightened it around the back of his head.

“Turn over,” Junsu said.

Changmin pouted around the gag.

Junsu shook his head and slapped his thigh. “What is the point of me shoving my painted fingernails into your ass if you can’t watch me do it?”

Changmin shouted out behind the gag and rolled onto his back. Junsu pulled at his jeans and yanked them the rest of the way off.

“Good boy,” Junsu said and grabbed Changmin’s knees. He pushed them until they were at Changmin’s shoulders. “Hold your legs for me.”

Changmin hooked his elbows at his knees, and Junsu nodded. He quickly wrapped two leather straps around his both his arm and his leg, tying him just like that, spread open and ready. Changmin moaned, muscles already tight.

Junsu pushed him back, so Changmin’s head was on the floor and most of his body weight was on his shoulders. And he could see his ass.

Junsu rubbed his hands up and down Changmin’s thighs and ass, spreading him with firm fingers. His tongue followed his hands, and Changmin’s eyes went wide. He’d never actually watched someone lick his ass before.

He moaned as the tip of Junsu’s tongue traced the edge of his entrance. His finger followed, the polish a sharp contrast on his skin. Changmin wanted to shut it eyes, had to, but couldn’t. He didn’t want to miss a single moment of it.

The fingers on Junsu’s other hand dimpled in the flesh of his ass, gripping tightly. His tongue licked a larger circle and that single finger slipped inside of him. So slowly.

Changmin moaned behind the gag. Junsu smirked, but kept licking, and just used that one finger, in and out, so slow. So completely. The black nail appeared and disappeared.

Changmin’s cock twitched and he pumped precome onto his stomach.

Junsu twisted his finger on the next pass, pressing it around inside him, curling it, but still so slowly. He teased Changmin’s prostate, a burst of nerves and then nothing, over and over. Changmin finally shut his eyes, breathing deeply through his nose. He was already drooling around the gag, and Junsu had only just started.

His tongue went back to Changmin’s entrance, and Changmin’s eyes flew open to watch both that tongue and finger in his body, pumping in and out, still so slowly.

Whimpering, Changmin flexed his muscles, and earned another cautionary slap to his hip. He wasn’t sure how Junsu expected him to hold still. His fingers were digging into his thighs, pinpricks of pain from his dull nails.

Junsu pulled his tongue away and his finger pressed against Changmin’s entrance. A second joined it and Junsu massaged the furled opening. Not dipping in, just over and over, insane pressure on the sensitive skin. Changmin mewled, begging with no words.

Junsu smile was satisfied and vindictive. “No snarky comment, dongsaeng.”

Changmin shook his head, and Junsu slipped a fingertip inside him. His tongue wrapped around his finger again, and he put in the second finger. Still just the tip, nothing more than a tease. He rolled them over and around each other, licking between them and higher and lower along his cleft.

Changmin shouted out in frustration and more precome dripped onto his stomach and chest.

Junsu left those two fingers in Changmin’s body and his other hand rose and pressed against Changmin’s erection.

Changmin moaned, and then looked at Junsu with wide eyes. He was too close to coming, too close and … Junsu curled his fingers around Changmin’s erection and stroked him. He licked his lips and then sucked Changmin’s balls into his mouth. The two fingers pushed into him suddenly and spread, pumping faster and faster, and Junsu matched the pace with rough strokes on his cock.

Changmin screamed behind the gag, the sensations coiling together and pulsing his orgasm all over his face and chest.

“There, take the edge off. Can I play with you now?”

Changmin nodded roughly, still trying to breathe through the aftershocks.

Junsu swiped a finger over Changmin’s cheek. He brought the come-covered finger up to his mouth and traced his lower lip with it. Changmin’s eyes stayed locked on the black polish that was partially obscured by come. The finger disappeared into Junsu’s mouth, and his cheeks hollowed. He slurped and wrapped his tongue around it before slowly pumping it in and out of his mouth.

Changmin moaned, muscles tensing, clenching and begging for attention.

Junsu smiled around the finger and then opened his mouth. He traced his lips with the finger again, and leaned over Changmin. He spit on his body and shoved both fingers back inside him. Changmin cried out, legs straining in their bindings. His fingers were only in him for a moment, and then back in Junsu’s mouth. He ran his tongue up and down them, between them, teasing the tips.

“You taste so good, Minnie-ah.” His fingers dipped inside him again, quick and rough. He spread them, stretching Changmin’s entrance. He gripped Changmin’s inner thighs and lowered his head, breathing on his twitching cock for a moment and then going lower. The cool air on his spit soaked entrance sent a chill up his spine, and his skin pebbled.

Junsu smiled and then covered his entrance with his hot mouth. He kissed and sucked lightly, pressing his tongue into Changmin a little bit at a time, teasing Changmin beyond comprehension.

This is what Changmin needed, and it’s what Junsu wanted. He played and sucked Changmin’s ass for so long that spit and sweat dripped over his tailbone and down his spine. Precome and another orgasm (teased from him without his cock being touched) dripped down his stomach and pooled in the hollows of his collarbones.

Junsu teased him with his tongue and with his fingers, two at a time and then three, and then just one, slowly running around the edge. He stretched Changmin enough that he could press two fingers into him and pull at his inner walls, turning them bright red and sore.

Every time Changmin shut his eyes, unable to think or see past his lust, Junsu would tsk at him and flick the sore puckered skin. Harder and harder, splatting in the combined mess until Changmin opened his eyes again. The black nail of every finger shone with his sweat and Junsu’s spit.

Junsu pushed four fingers into Changmin’s stretched body. He twisted his hand up and around, spreading his fingers until he could push in a fifth and then a sixth from his other hand.

Changmin’s head swam. His legs and arms were so sore, but all feeling narrowed down and centered on the feeling of Junsu’s fingers touching deeper and deeper inside him. And when Junsu removed all his fingers, Changmin whimpered in disappointment.

Junsu rubbed up and down Changmin’s thighs. He pressed his thumbs inside Changmin’s body and spread him open, again blowing cool breath over the heated skin.

Changmin cried out, his channel clenching from the treatment.

“Such a used slut,” Junsu whispered and licked all around the stretched opening. He kissed it, like he would kiss his mouth, dipping his tongue inside, sucking on the used skin. “Such a good, used slut.”

Junsu pulled away and chuckled at Changmin’s whimper of disappointment. “I’m not done with you yet.” He released the bindings on Changmin’s arms and legs. His muscles protested and Junsu spent the next few minutes rubbing his legs and arms, until Changmin could move them again. He removed the gag, and kissed Changmin’s slightly responsive lips. They were numb and they ached, too.

“You okay?”

Changmin nodded. “So good,” he rasped, licking at his lips and Junsu’s.

“Hands and knees, baby,” Junsu whispered and slapped his ass once.

Changmin moaned and rolled to his side. It took a lot more effort to get on his hands and knees. His body didn’t want to support him. The come and spit and sweat dripped down his sides and coated his inner thighs.

Junsu spanked him. Hard. Knocking Changmin forward.

“Junsu!” he cried and tried to push back up, and only managed to get his ass in the air.

Junsu didn’t mind. He spanked him again, and then again. The wetness on his ass made each slap sting. Junsu switched cheeks, over and over, each side, painful and strong. He slapped his thighs, too, not caring when his fingers caught Changmin’s balls. Pain twisted up his spine. He whimpered and rubbed his face on the carpet. His hands hung useless at his sides, but his cock was still hard, bouncing up and down, smacking him in the stomach.

“Do you want to come again, Changmin?” Junsu asked.

Changmin whimpered. “No. Fuck me. Want … want …” Changmin moaned when the spanks sped up.

“Maybe. I have a better idea. Grab your ass. Spread yourself open for me.”

Shaking, Changmin tried to do as he was told. His arms were so weak, and his ass was so sore. It took two tries before he cupped both ass cheeks and spread them apart.

“Hm, such a dirty slut,” Junsu whispered and ran his finger over the swollen edge of Changmin’s body. Cool liquid drenched his body, and Changmin moaned. What the hell did Junsu need lube for?

Fingers pressed inside him, easily sliding now, and Changmin whimpered, shifting his knees to open himself more.

“So stretched, so used.”

Something plastic pressed into him and Changmin gasped and gagged on his own spit.

“I could push this bottle of lube inside you and end up losing it inside your body. Should I do that? Do you want lube in your body for the night?”

“Want your cock in me for the night.”

Junsu chuckled. “Technically, it’s morning.”

Everything left his body. He started to relax, and then something bumped up and down his body, over and over, rolling, pressing against his stretched opening. More lube poured over his body and slipped down his cleft.

The sore muscles were stretched even more, around the thick intrusion. Changmin moaned, head swimming. “OH, god, Junsu … what … what … fuck.”

His fingers dug into his body, arms moving out. The thing spun and pressed again, spin, press, spin, press.

“Fuck, Changmin, your body is sucking my fist in like it belongs there.”

Changmin froze for a split second. “F-fis … fist, oh my … fuck.” His body sagged, unintentionally relaxing and opening, and Junsu’s fist slipped inside him, so deep that Changmin’s loosened muscles tightened and pulsed around Junsu’s fist. He spun it around, twirled it and clenched his fingers.

Changmin had no idea how to describe it. He wasn’t sure he could. Full, stretching, pulsing. It was like Junsu’s fist was in his stomach, reaching for his throat.

“Junsu, Junsu, Junsu, Junsu!”

“What, baby?”

“Move … out, please.”

“You want me to take my fist out?”

“N-no, just … move.”

“Oh, you want me to fuck you with my fist?”

“Oh god, please, please.”

Junsu’s fist moved, pulling out and stretching his body wide, and then it slid back in, so soft, so smooth, over and over.

Changmin whimpered, fingers bruising his own ass. “Junsu, fuck! Faster, harder, please. Fuck me. Fuck me with your fist. Slam … just …”

Junsu chuckled and sped up. He pushed deep, Changmin’s muscles tightening around his wrist and then pulled out, pushing back in quickly, harsh and rough. Changmin’s body jerked forward, so he did his best to meet each press by thrusting back. He cried out, a constant scream as his body was twisted and pulled up and around, and through. Pleasure so strong whipped through him that it felt like his muscles were tearing.

“Stroke your cock, slut. Come with my fist inside you.”

Changmin wasn’t sure he could. His hands fell to his sides, and Junsu was jerking him around so much from the fist-fucking that he couldn’t get his hand around his cock right away. He didn’t mind, his mouth was open in pleasure, no noise, eyes and brain blurred. When he finally did managed to wrap his fingers on his pulsating erection, it only took two strokes before his vision went white, his muscles clamped down, and he fell forward, screaming as he rutted against the floor and pumped come all over Junsu’s carpet.

Junsu’s fist stayed inside him, rolling slowly for a moment, and then Junsu pulled it free. Fingers cupped his ass, and then Junsu’s dick swiped around the stretched opening.

“Such a slut. I bet Jaejoong and I could get our cocks inside you and still have room for a dildo or two.”

Changmin whimpered and rutted against the carpet again, crying out when his sore dick was smashed.

Junsu chuckled. He easily slid his dick inside Changmin. His hands pressed Changmin’s shoulders down, and bent over him, he thrust hard and rough, abusing Changmin’s used body for a few minutes, until he shuddered and he added his own come to the mess inside and on Changmin’s skin.

Junsu pressed a kiss to the back of his neck and then pulled out. He massaged Changmin’s ass, come and spit and lube slurping out of him and dripping down his balls.

“Sexy Minnie. My sexy gorgeous slutty Minnie-ah.”

Changmin sighed. “Fuck you. I hurt.”

Junsu chuckled and pressed fingers inside him again. “I hope you don’t need to walk tomorrow.”

Changmin moaned. “Fuck.”

“What do you have tomorrow?”

“Dance practice, and Yunho-hyung is … fuck, he’s going to kill me.”

Junsu laughed. He left Changmin on the floor for only a moment and then was back. Fingers pressed inside him, and there was a sound of a shutter. Changmin turned his head, and rolled his eyes at seeing Junsu with his phone in his hands.

“There,” Junsu said. “A picture of your abused body, my painted fingernails and a note telling Yunho to go easy on you.”

Junsu turned the phone around so Changmin could see the picture.

His eyes went wide at how stretched his body was, all the come and those black, straight, perfect fingers. His cock twitched and he moaned.

“Send that to me,” Changmin said.

Junsu grinned. His phone beeped and he laughed and typed something else.

“What?” Changmin asked.

“Oh nothing. Just Yoochun, telling me that I’m a lucky bastard.”

“You sent it to … fuck, hyung.”

“And Jaejoong is pissed that we didn’t wake him up.”

Changmin groaned, burying his face in his arms.

“And Yunho says that he’s going to tell the managers you’re sick tomorrow and I have free reign to do anything I want to.”

“Well, duh.”

Junsu smirked and tossed his phone on the bed. He crawled over Changmin’s tired body, sliding his tongue up Changmin’s spine. “Should we see if I can fit all four of my vibrators into your ass?”

Changmin moaned, turned his head for a deep kiss. “Fuck yes.”


End file.
